


Personal Space Is Over-Rated

by caspie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspie/pseuds/caspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean reminds Castiel about personal space and sometimes he just couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space Is Over-Rated

Dean grasped Cas' shoulder as usual. That gesture containing all the love he could manage to show. But Cas stepped towards him, invading his personal space again. The cold air left Cas' breath dusting along Dean's cheeks in bright white clouds.

"Cas, we talked about this. Personal. Space."

But Cas tilted his head and that characteristic smirk tugged the corner of his mouth up.

"I don't understand that reference."

"Cas we both know it isn't any reference."

As his face flushed, Dean licked his lips. Cas was really close and that head tilt was just doing him in. Unthinkingly, Dean gripped Cas' trenchcoat tighter and pulled him closer. Cas' eyes widened, but Dean stayed where he was. When Cas licked his lips and rolled them together, Dean traced every movement. He reached up and cupped Cas cheek, keeping his head tilted.

"De-"

His mouth landed on Cas', swallowing his own name. It was brief. And Dean was surprised he had done it, but it was perfect.


End file.
